


perhaps reconsider

by freezerjerky



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Newton Geiszler, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: The second thoughts creep in at the least opportune time. Okay, the second thoughts have been there since before Newt actually told Hermann he thought they should break up. The second thoughts were there from the moment he started to consider it an option, but Newt had chalked it up to the fact that he loved Hermann so damn much that it was natural to have doubts.or Newt decides he doesn't want to break up while they have sex





	perhaps reconsider

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the Newmann Porn Fest 2k18 which I am organizing! Check out the other works in the collection! My prompt was...break-up sex that was not really break-up sex
> 
> this is also part of the movement I am starting called the "trans Newt renaissance"

The second thoughts creep in at the least opportune time. Okay, the second thoughts have been there since before Newt actually told Hermann he thought they should break up. The second thoughts were there from the moment he started to consider it an option, but Newt had chalked it up to the fact that he loved Hermann so damn much that it was natural to have doubts.

He just didn’t want Hermann to stop loving him and start resenting him and he knew that was the path they were hurdling down. They worked well together, even though working well meant they fought constantly. The drift had given them a newfound harmony. But the world wasn’t going to just hand them an opportunity to fuck off to some other lab together and the job offers had to come in.

Hermann deserves to go to where the best job is, not trying to tie myself to a human disaster as some combustible package deal. Newt didn’t really say as much when he sat Hermann down to talk but the implication was there. There was a look of hurt on Hermann’s face, no doubt, but he seemed understanding, like he was thinking the same thing, worrying about what it would mean to fall out of love while still being together. It was easier this way.

They’d just about said their final goodbyes, dissolved everything they’d been through when Newt’s big mouth got in the way.

“Let’s have sex one more time,” he’d suggested because, okay, he didn’t want the last time with the love of his life to be a half assed handjob before bed. He wanted fireworks and something to fuel his sexual fantasies for the next fifty or so years of his life.

Somehow Hermann had agreed, which is precisely how Newt’s in this exact position when his second thoughts become too much to bear. They’re in Hermann’s bed, Newt propped up on some of his many pillows as Hermann’s settled rather contentedly between his legs. His heart almost broke when Hermann took a pillow from the pile to rest his leg on and the realization dawned that Hermann would never do this for him again.

Which was really the first big throb of doubt, because who gets sentimental about that? Who thinks “God, Hermann, I’m going to miss the way you have to rest your leg on a pillow when you go down on me?” Because it’s true, but it’s such an inconsequential thing. Because the thought of never having Hermann again is too much and he’s starting to cry, he realizes.

For the most part, Hermann seems unaffected, thrusting two of his perfectly beautiful fingers into Newt as he mouths at his clit, licking and teasing and sucking at intervals. Newt furrows his brow together, tries to concentrate on the pleasure and even succeeds at giving in for a few moments as Hermann mouths at him eagerly. Hermann will make him come at least once, usually twice, before he even considers his own pleasure most times. He’s a perfect gentleman. (In this regard at least, because Hermann has definitely thrown chalk at his head at least twice.) (Both times were in retaliation.)

Newt closes his eyes, concentrates on the feeling and rocks his hips against Hermann’s mouth. Hermann stops for a moment and glances up at him and when they lock eyes Newt knows it’s all over.

“I don’t want to break up,” Newt says, the words rushing out of him so it sounds more like it’s one word.

Hermann withdraws his fingers, wipes them off on Newt’s thigh before he carefully shifts to sit upright. “Alright, and what would you like to do about that, Newton?” he asks, levelly.

“I would like to take back breaking up with you. Forever. I want to opposite of break up with you.”

“Is that a marriage proposal?”

“No!” Newt exclaims. “Can we just go back to fucking?”

“Well I’d like to know if I’m about to fuck my boyfriend or my ex-boyfriend. There’s a big distinction there, you know.”

“I was afraid,” he explains. “That one of us would blindly follow the other and then we’d resent each other for the rest of our lives.”

Hermann crooks his finger (one of the ones that had been inside Newt only a moment prior) and Newt shifts up, lets himself be wrapped in Hermann’s arms.

“Darling, did you ever consider that maybe, perhaps, being with you is more important to me than my work?”

Newt shifts slightly, looks up at Hermann as best as he can while pressed to his chest. His glasses have become fogged from the heat of proximity so he can’t make out his beautiful face but he can infer that Hermann looks as pretty as he usually does.

“But I don’t want you to have to choose me over your work. I mean, we saved the world and I think we both deserve the type of job we want.”

“Teaching jobs will be essentially the same wherever we go, Newton.” They’d both agreed they would likely return to academia as their next move. “Or we could do long distance. Or take jobs where we both have to commute but can live in the middle. I’d assumed you wanted to break up to- to try out new experiences.”

“So you want to not be broken up too?”

“I want to make the decision that we both think is genuinely the best for us, separately and as a couple. If you need some time to think about that, I’m alright with that. If you want us to take the jobs we want and see where that leads us, then I’ll do that with you. But I want to make the decision about our future together.”

“ _ Our _ future,” Newt repeats, as though the prospect has dawned on him for the first time.

“Do you want to talk through this further?” Hermann asks.

“I kinda just want to- you know.”

Hermann shakes his head, but reaches to the nightstand, where he’s set out a condom.

“Whoa there, bud,” Newt states. “You’re gonna put it in without getting me off first?”

“Apologies.” Hermann presses a kiss to Newt’s forehead. “Do you want me to finish what I started?”

“I’ll make an exception this one time, but next time-”

“Next time, I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I’m recording that. Be prepared to have the sorest jaw of your life, dude.”

Newt reaches between them and wraps his hand around Hermann’s cock, stroking him slowly. His erection has flagged through the course of their conversation, but it doesn’t take long to get him hard again. 

“Let me guess, you’re going to, in your own words, sit on my face?” 

It shouldn’t be sexy with Hermann’s characteristically dry delivery, but it does it for Newt. He wouldn’t be with Hermann if he didn’t appreciate a dry wit, after all. 

“That’s the plan, yeah. Why don’t you lay back?” Newt asks. “Let your boyfriend take care of you.”

“Is that how you’re officially telling me you’ve decided you don’t want to stay broken up?”

“Yup.” 

Hermann lays back on the bed and Newt shuffles the pillows around, making sure he’s comfortable.

“You don’t need to coddle me, Newton.”

“Sorry,” Newt answers, taking the condom from Hermann. He moves to open it with his teeth but Hermann sends him a warning glance and he uses his hands instead. “Just want to show you how much I appreciate you and your big dick.” He rolls the condom on and strokes Hermann’s cock a few times.

“Well, there’s a good way to show your appreciation, dearest.”

“Honestly, he doesn’t get me off and then he expects to get it in without so much as a kiss.”

With a slight eye roll Hermann leans up and kisses him hard. His hand reaches out for Newt and grips his ass, hauling him closer. Newt realizes he’s a fool for thinking he could give this up, for thinking he should give this up. They’ve been in each other’s heads, they know each other’s bodies remarkably well, and they’re both always learning something new. He pushes Hermann back down once he’s content with the kissing. Straddling Hermann, he grips onto his cock and lines himself up to sink down.

Hermann’s hands wander back to his ass (of course they do, Hermann can’t keep his hands off Newt’s ass. Really just another reason to love him, coupled with his own adorably cute flat butt.) When he’s adjusted, wiggling a bit dramatically, he starts to rock his hips forward slowly. They both remain mostly silent, except for their breathing and gasping and moaning for some time, setting up a steady and familiar rhythm.

“Let’s move somewhere together,” Newt says, reaching back to slide Hermann’s hands off of his ass. He laces their fingers together. “That’s what I want. Please.”

“That is what I’d always intended,” Hermann states, thrusting up into him. He smirks when Newt arches his back. “It hadn’t occurred to me that you were thinking otherwise.”

“Oh,” Newt says, but it comes out more like a gasp. “You’re a romantic, I forgot.”

“Shush, Newton.” Hermann shakes his head, hiding his blush.

Newt leans down to kiss him hard, licking his lower lip until Hermann responds by opening his own mouth. For a few long moments they stay like this, Newt’s hips stuttering and Hermann thrusting slowly up into him. They’re a bit too eager for the kissing, though, and their rhythm falters. It’s alright, they have time.

“I need to be touched,” Newt asks against his mouth. “Need.”

“Understandable,” Hermann answers. “Shift back, darling.”

The movement leads to Hermann slipping out of him, but Newt manages to remedy that rather quickly. He takes Hermann’s hand then, leading it towards his cunt. For a few long moments, Hermann just traces his fingers along where they’re joined together, giving Newt a look of amazement. Newt can’t imagine how he thought he could live without this. He thinks he’d die without Hermann and he knows Hermann feels the same about him. This could also be the hormonal rush of sex speaking. The emotions still remain true.

The rush of thoughts is ended when two of Hermann’s fingers rub against his clit. Newt rocks into the touch and reaches for Hermann’s free hand, lacing their fingers together yet again. He clenches around Hermann’s cock.

“Fuck,” Hermann exhales and he tightens his grip on Newt’s hand.

“Can you just- a bit harder?” Newt asks and Hermann obliges, fucking up into him harder than before.

Newt comes and it’s his turn to hold Hermann’s hand too tightly. He arches slightly as he does and cries out, fucking himself on Hermann’s cock through it. Hermann’s fingers trail back to the base of his cock, the exact place where they’re joined together.

“Do you mind if I, er-” Hermann begins. “Can you get on your back?”

“I can manage that.” Newt climbs off of him and lays back, resting his hands behind his head.

Hermann scoffs but hovers over Newt, leaning in for a kiss at the same moment as he slides back into him. Newt wraps his legs around him, pulling Hermann in closer as he thrusts. It’s clear from the rhythm that Hermann won’t last much longer.

“C’mon, babe,” he says. “Wanna feel you come inside of me.”

Dirty talk usually does it, and Newt’s sure there’s some sort of repression issue at play here. He doesn’t care, because Hermann’s so beautifully open with him and they’re working on being happy together. They’ll continue to be happy together. Hermann thrusts hard into him one last time as he comes, groaning out Newt’s name.

In the aftermath they’re both sweaty and breathless. Newt carefully unwraps his legs from around Hermann’s waist, running a hand down his back.

“So…” Newt starts as Hermann rolls off to lay beside him. “You gonna give me another orgasm?”

Hermann swats him lightly before he rolls off the condom, tying it off. “Can you give me a moment?” he asks. “I appreciate your libido immensely, but I need a few moments.”

Newt huffs and reaches down to rub at his clit, moving his fingers in small circles. When Hermann’s caught his breath and carefully tossed the condom in the bin, he replaces Newt’s hand with his own, slipping two fingers inside of him. They share a lazy kiss. It’s too much tongue at first, then softens. Newt gasps against Hermann’s mouth when he rubs a thumb against Newt’s clit. 

“You know, if you broke up with me,” Hermann says, “there’s no guarantee your next boyfriend would always give you multiple orgasms.”

“Why do you think I told you I didn’t want to break up?” Newt teases and Hermann bites his lower lip just a bit too hard in retaliation.

When he feels his orgasm approach, Newt grips Hermann’s arm and squeezes it as a warning. Hermann only rubs him harder. Newt gasps against his mouth as he comes and Hermann keeps rubbing him through the aftershocks. He only stops when Newt grips his arm and stils his hand.

“Is two sufficient?” Hermann asks.

With a dopey smile, Newt kisses Hermann again. “Mm, two will do for now.”

“We should discuss our future now that you’re sated, then.”

“Afterglow, Hermann. Let me bask in the afterglow.”

Even with the refusal to let Newt bask, Newt has no second thoughts about this decision to stay with Hermann. No, he knows for certain he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ pendragoff and twitter @ newtguzzler


End file.
